


Land O'er There

by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I haven't written poetry in a long time so its probably pretty rough but I got inspired, Idk what this is but its something!!, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge
Summary: This is just 4 verse poetry as a gift for Molly Ostertag cause why not???
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 4





	Land O'er There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyknox/gifts).



To love his soul I am for  
The man who shadow bore   
So bright and clear to the edge  
For him I will always pledge

The stars grow strange and weary  
As we reach an isle so eerie  
But there resides the man I long  
A ship bound journey has made strong

A love contained so near   
To hearts ache oh so dear  
So when I see that man o’er there  
I’ll have the courage to ask him fair

If our hopes had been for naught  
When I fell in love in Shire’s plot  
With a man of some renown  
Frodo’s love I’d soon as drown’d


End file.
